Couleurs primaires
by PxdxlF
Summary: (Amazing Spiderman) Flash se souvenait aussi bien de la chaleur de la main de l'homme araignée sur son épaule que du goût de ses lèvres douces contre les siennes. Menthe. Il voyait chaque soir au travail les chewing gums à la menthe à la caisse de l'épicerie, hésitant à en acheter pour préserver plus longtemps le souvenir de l'étrange baiser échangé avec l'homme araignée.


**Disclaimer :** The Amazing Spiderman ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

 **Rating :** K

 **Warning :** Je me base sur le film The Amazing Spiderman, l'histoire prend place à la fin du premier. Slash.

 **Personnages :** Flash (Eugène), Peter Parker/Spiderman

 **Titre :** Couleurs primaires

 **Sous-titre :** Clichés

 **Résumé :** Flash se souvenait aussi bien de la chaleur de la main de l'homme araignée sur son épaule que du goût de ses lèvres douces contre les siennes. Menthe. Il voyait chaque soir au travail les chewing gums à la menthe à la caisse de l'épicerie, hésitant à en acheter pour préserver plus longtemps le souvenir de l'étrange baiser échangé avec l'homme araignée.

 **Musique recommandée :** The Edge, Tonight Alive

 _edit 18 Septembre 2018 :_ légère correction du texte pour enlever des virgules mal placées et les gérondifs à excès.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« **Morning, Flash.** »

Il se décala dans un grognement qui ressemblait vaguement à une salutation, délivrant l'accès au casier qu'il avait jusque là bloqué de son épaule désagréablement appuyée contre la porte en fer. Peter Parker avait une fois de plus rabattu la capuche de son hoodie sur son visage plongé dans l'ombre et il l'en décoiffa d'un mouvement brutal du poignet, les doigts crispés sur le tissu trop doux pour ses phalanges cornées par les balles de basket et les coups qu'il distribuait toujours trop facilement.

« **A quoi ça sert de ne pas te laisser faire ici si c'est pour te faire tabasser ailleurs ?**

\- **A quoi ça te sert de martyriser les autres ?** »

C'était toujours étrange comme les prunelles chocolatées de Parker semblaient virer au noir dans il s'opposait à lui et Flash manqua de reculer en croisant son regard, lâchant la capuche que Peter ramena à nouveau sur son visage pour cacher l'hématome qui ornait sa pommette. Il y avait une longue trace sombre et allongée dans sa nuque qui disparaissait dans le col du hoodie sans parvenir à échapper à ses yeux habitués.

« **C'est quoi l'excuse cette fois ? Tombé de ton skate ?**

\- **Tu devrais le savoir, ça t'a toujours fais rire quand je devais justifier les coups que tu m'avais infligés.** »

Parker ferma brusquement la porte de son casier et tenta de le dépasser pour aller en cours. Il ne le retint pas, soufflant simplement.

« **Je t'ai toujours envié parce que tu savais en faire.** »

Seul le bruit des roues sur le sol du lycée lui répondit alors que son ancien souffre douleur s'éloignait et Flash ne le suivit pas des yeux, préférant s'éloigner de son côté.

Martyriser les autres lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Quand les coups pleuvaient il se sentait moins seul, soutenu par les cris de la foule amassée autour de lui et sa victime. Quand son souffre douleur se recroquevillait et protégeait sa tête de ses bras tremblants il avait l'impression d'avoir le contrôle. Quand Peter Parker l'appelait Eugène tout cela disparaissait et il redevenait le petit garçon auquel on disait de retourner se coucher. _Ce n'est pas grave, c'est entre ton père et moi. Va te coucher Eugène. RETOURNE DANS TA CHAMBRE EUGENE !_

Ils auraient pu être amis. Lorsque Peter avait été transféré dans son école -dix ans déjà- il l'avait approché, pensant trouver un ami dans ce garçon qui ne savait pas qu'il venait à l'école avec des vêtements déchirés parfois, pas toujours lavés. Ils avaient partagé un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et s'étaient extasiés sur des figurines de super héros avant qu'un garçon plus grand vienne les leurs arracher des mains, déclarant qu'elles étaient à lui.

Flash s'était tout de suite recroquevillé, n'osant pas contredire l'autre garçon qui se moquait de toute façon déjà de lui. Pas Peter.

Puis lui était devenu ce garçon plus grand que les autres qui les humiliait. Et Peter était resté celui qui ne se laissait pas faire. Lui était toujours celui qui détournait les yeux et s'en allait.

 _Retourne dans ta chambre, Eugène._

* * *

« **Ça fera vingt dollar- Peter ?**

\- **Flash.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

\- **De toute évidence j'achète une trousse de premiers secours.**

\- **Oh. Ouais. Vingt dollars. Merci.**

\- **Bonne soirée Flash.**

\- **Ouais. Salut.** »

La sonnette retentit dans le magasin quand Peter ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

« **Hey Parker ! Euh... Fais gaffe en rentrant !** »

Il crut deviner un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon puis la capuche recouvrait son visage et il jetait son skate sur le bitume pour s'élancer.

* * *

New York était impressionnante vue du sol, grisante quand il se balançait entre les gratte ciels. Les sirènes de police n'avaient pas encore rompu le calme de la nuit et il sautait de toit en toit pour le simple plaisir de se balancer dans le vide, se régénérant dans la sensation de chute libre. Le lycée était plus éprouvant que sa vie nocturne à présent et il peinait à supporter le regard blessé de Gwen quand il la croisait dans un couloir, la dépassait pour aller s'asseoir en classe. C'était presque plus agréable d'attendre que Flash daigne à se décaler pour le laisser accéder à son casier le matin que d'espérer apaiser la peine que ressentait Gwen.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il savait ce que c'était de perdre un proche. Il comprenait sa douleur, mais avait promis à l'officier Stacy de laisser sa fille à l'écart de ses combats. Gwen elle-même avait tenté de le repousser en découvrant son identité, consciente de ce que cela signifiait. Comment pouvait-elle l'en blâmer quand elle avait été la première à douter ? Même lui s'était rendu à l'évidence. Une relation amoureuse ne serait qu'un moyen de pression sur lui et la mise en danger constante d'une personne à laquelle il tenait.

Peter ne savait pas s'il était prêt à accepter une vie de solitude, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à mettre en danger Gwen, ni qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait déjà pas besoin de lui pour ça et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il regrettait la mort du père de Gwen, très sincèrement. Pas sa promesse.

Une maison devant laquelle il se balançait pour rejoindre son quartier fut soudainement inondée de lumière et il se plaqua contre un toit pour rester hors de vue, apercevant un homme qui avait envahi le salon de la maison. Il reconnut avec surprise Flash Thompson et ce qu'il devinait être ses parents vu la ressemblance, grimaçant en se rendant compte que c'était le père de ce dernier qui avait débarqué dans la maison et qu'au vu de la position agressive de son camarade de classe, il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Derrière le basketteur sa mère se tenait recroquevillée et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir intervenir chez les newyorkais aussi, conscient que la violence ne se cantonnait pas à la rue. Il vit Flash repousser rudement son père, semblant crier et lui indiquer la porte pour qu'il parte. Peter lut sur les lèvres de l'homme des insultes, pas certain de ce que cela signifiait. Mr Thompson traitait-il son fils de tarlouze par colère ? Il l'entendait presque à présent tant l'homme s'égosillait. Flash leva le poing et Peter préféra détourner les yeux, ayant trop souvent vu ses coups dirigés vers lui pour rester à regarder la scène violente. Il préféra plutôt sauter dans le vide et se raccrocher à la dernière seconde afin de s'élancer toujours plus loin de la maison des Thompson et d'une scène qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir.

* * *

Le déclic de l'appareil photo manqua de le faire tomber du banc sur lequel il s'était accordé un peu de repos et Flash se réinstalla difficilement dans sa position initiale, étendant ses jambes sur la rangée devant lui tandis qu'il se laissait de nouveau aller contre le banc dans son dos.

« **Je suis pas une pompon girl Parker, va prendre des photos ailleurs.**

\- **Je ne suis pas là pour les photographier.**

\- **Efface ça, aussi.**

- **Je ne peux pas.**

- **T'utilises encore une pellicule ?**

\- **Tu sais ce que c'est ?**

\- **Me prends pas pour un con Parker !** »

Le photographe rit et se leva du banc sur lequel il s'était installé à califourchon le temps de prendre la photo, prêt à partir sous les yeux intrigués de Flash qui le retint après une hésitation.

« **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Hm ?**

\- **Pourquoi tu m'as pris en photo ?**

\- **Pour te contempler tard le soir dans ma chambre.**

\- **Très drôle.**

\- **Ça faisait un bon cliché.** »

Il ferma les yeux, n'ayant rien à répondre à ça et se demanda si Peter prenait souvent des photos de ce genre, surpris en entendant une nouvelle fois le déclic de l'appareil.

« **Parker...** »

Ouvrant un oeil pour découvrir sans surprise que c'était bien vers lui qu'était dirigé l'objectif, il montra les dents sans parvenir à effrayer l'autre lycéen qui se contenta de rire derrière son appareil.

« **Tu m'as souvent réclamé de te prendre en photo quand tu martyrisais d'autres élèves pourtant, tu devrais être content que je t'accorde enfin ce privilège.**

\- **Tu vas voir quand tu auras le privilège de te prendre la balle dans la gueule.**

\- **Tu n'as jamais réussi à me la prendre des mains.** »

Poussant un grognement vexé, Flash daigna tout de même à se redresser pour fixer d'un oeil peu amène l'appareil photo qui eut un déclic de plus. Il fit mine de l'attraper sans y parvenir car Peter s'était déjà mis hors de sa portée. Le gymnase s'était vidé pendant leur échange et il avisa une balle restée au bas des gradins, se levant pour enjamber les bancs jusqu'à la récupérer et dribbler pensivement avec, surpris que Parker soit toujours là.

Il avait lâché son appareil photo qu'il lorgna avec curiosité, se demandant à quoi ressemblait les clichés et chassa l'idée d'une passe brutale qui ne parvint pas à surprendre Peter. Le photographe joua un instant avec la balle, finissant par s'élancer vers les paniers tandis que Flash tentait de l'intercepter. Ils chahutèrent un moment, ne comptant pas les points.

Les réflexes de Peter étaient frustrants mais sa compétitivité lui donnait envie de toujours plus lutter pour récupérer la balle alors qu'il percutait ses épaules un peu fines en tentant d'agripper la balle cachée dans son dos, ignorant la veste qu'il avait abandonnée au bord du terrain avec son appareil photo, les gouttes de sueur qu'il apercevait dans son cou en essayant de le contourner. Sa respiration erratique chatouillait parfois son oreille alors qu'il effleurait la balle et Flash le bouscula quand il parvint enfin à l'attraper, filant vers le panier pour être une fois de plus intercepté par son adversaire soudain apparu devant lui.

Ils se percutèrent de tout leur poids en bondissant en l'air, l'un pour marquer l'autre pour couper la trajectoire de la balle. Déséquilibré, Parker bascula en arrière et Flash lui-même s'effondra sur lui sans pouvoir se rétablir. La balle rebondit tout près de leurs visages rendus douloureux par la collision et il grimaça en même temps que le photographe quand ce dernier couvrit son nez de sa main tandis que lui-même prenait appui sur ses mains pour se dégager. Il s'immobilisa cependant à la remarque de son adversaire.

« **Je vais finir par croire que tu ne me frappais pas seulement pour te défouler.** »

Cela n'avait pas été pour se défouler au début. Il avait commencé à le frapper dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de ce garçon qui avait commencé à l'ignorer quand il n'avait pas osé se défendre face à celui qui leur avait volé leurs figurines de super héros. Il l'avait chahuté comme on embêtait une fille pour se faire remarquer, l'avait défié pour voir cette lueur de défi dans ses prunelles chocolatés qui n'étaient pas rancunières maintenant qu'il les voyait de près.

« **Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'enviais.**

\- **Il n'y avait rien à envier.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?** »

Ignorant ses prunelles qui avaient retrouvé une douceur enfantine à son égard, Flash se redressa pour de bon, lui offrit une main rude pour faire de même et récupéra la balle afin de la ranger. Il ignora férocement le déclic de l'appareil photo qui retentissait une fois de plus dans son dos.

* * *

Les sirènes de polices étaient hurlantes et l'attiraient irrémédiablement alors qu'il repensait à Flash sans tout à fait savoir comment il en était arrivé là. Avec le recul il comprenait peut-être ce qu'il avait bien pu lui envier. Après tout il ne fallait pas grand chose pour comprendre que sa situation familiale était anormale, sûrement violente, ce qui expliquait sa propre façon de communiquer. Même si lui avait vécu avec son oncle et sa tante, il avait vécu dans un schéma sain et un environnement aimant, il pouvait comprendre que Flash l'ait envié. Peut-être que Flash aurait préféré être débarrassé de son père.

C'était difficile à imaginer pour lui qui s'était senti abandonné, mais compréhensible. Il était bon à l'école, relativement bien vu dans l'ensemble, quand Flash n'était respecté qu'à cause de sa violence et devait bien s'en douter.

Peut-être qu'il pensait à Flash parce qu'il reconnaissait le quartier l'épicerie où il travaillait le soir, réalisa Peter en se perchant sur un balcon pour observer les lieux, pas certain que son intervention soit nécessaire. Le braquage était déjà pris en charge par la police et à part le caissier il n'y avait personne avec le criminel.

Le caissier. Flash. Peter s'élança entre deux lampadaires pour mieux voir la scène, angoissé en se rendant compte que la police tentait de négocier avec le braqueur qui pointait toujours son arme vers la silhouette reconnaissable du lycéen. Flash avait le visage fermé et le regard déterminé, semblant prêt à défier le criminel comme il en avait défié bien d'autres, inoffensifs, dans les couloirs du lycée.

Peter ne réfléchit pas plus, se jetant au-dessus de la ligne de policiers qui encerclaient l'épicerie pour traverser la vitrine déjà brisée et désarmer le braqueur d'un jet de toile blanche. Il se mit ramper au sol dans l'espoir de récupérer l'arme rendue inutilisable avant de lever les mains pour se rendre à la police que l'homme araignée lui-même avait bien l'intention de fuir à présent.

Flash sembla deviner qu'il allait disparaître aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, sautant par-dessus le comptoir pour l'agripper avant qu'il ne lance sa toile pour s'envoler à travers la vitrine brisée puis entre les gratte-ciels. Soupirant, Peter glissa un bras sécuritaire autour de son passager effronté, ne pouvant contenir un sourire en l'entendant pousser un cri surexcité alors qu'ils remontaient toute une avenue par les airs. Bien vite cependant, il trouva un toit où les déposer, ignorant la moue un peu déçue de Flash qui relâcha ses épaules à contrecoeur et recula d'un pas qui manquait de conviction, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« **Merci.** »

Hochant simplement la tête de peur de se trahir en parlant, Peter allait s'élancer quand Flash parla à nouveau.

« **Vous savez je suis le genre de mec qui malmène les nouveaux au lycée et harcèle ceux qui me tiennent tête. Mais vous me donnez envie d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je me dis que les super-héros que j'aimais quand j'étais petit, ce n'était pas que des trucs pour gamins. Il y a vraiment des gens qui font le bien.** »

Peter hésita, ne sachant pas comment signifier que ses paroles le touchaient sans avoir à prendre le risque qu'il reconnaisse sa propre voix. Finalement il se rapprocha de lui pour poser une main confiante sur son épaule, rassuré par le sourire timide qu'il fit naître sur les lèvres de Flash. Le basketteur vint recouvrir sa main de la sienne, lui adressant un regard admiratif qui aurait pu le mettre mal à l'aise s'il n'avait pas déjà constaté qu'il avait changé. Ce n'était pas malsain, pas une admiration stupide et irréfléchie, simplement des yeux d'enfant qui se souvenait de figurines volées et de son manque de courage à l'époque. Il aurait aimé lui montrer son sourire sous son masque, ne le pouvait cependant pas alors qu'il se détachait doucement et reculait de quelques pas sous le regard de Flash soudain mis à nu.

Se laissant basculer dans le vide dans un signe de main, il rit de voir Flash se précipiter au bord du toit pour le regarder se balancer au bout de sa toile et rejoindre un autre quartier où les sirènes hurlaient déjà.

* * *

« **Tu n'as qu'à demander à Peter !** »

L'exclamation de Gwen le prit par surprise alors qu'il roulait effrontément dans les couloirs du lycée. Il ne l'avait pas entendue dire son prénom depuis bien longtemps, et lut dans son regard qu'elle ne l'avait prononcé que pour se débarrasser de Flash qui se tourna vers lui avec un air penaud tandis qu'il descendait de sa planche à roulettes et la ramassait pour s'approcher de lui.

« **Me demander quoi ?**

\- **De m'aider à finir le devoir de chimie qu'il faut rendre demain matin ?**

\- **Oh. Tu es libre ce soir j'espère ?**

\- **Pas le choix...** »

Peter rit, le gratifiant d'une tape dans le dos réconfortante avant de convenir de se retrouver devant le lycée après les cours. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit le photographe lui annonça qu'ils devaient d'abord récupérer des photos qu'il avait développées au lycée et il le suivit sans se plaindre, assez curieux de voir les dites photos en vérité. Il n'y en avait que quelques unes de réussies et leur auteur lui expliqua que tant qu'il n'avait pas déroulé la pellicule il ne savait pas si les clichés étaient réussis. Cela le rendait assez curieux de la raison d'autant d'efforts pour peut-être gâcher la pellicule au final.

« **J'aime avoir la surprise des clichés réussis, ça les rend plus précieux.** »

Se penchant avec lui sur les quelques photos qu'ils récupéraient, Flash examina le portrait qu'un couple de personnes âgées sur un banc, l'homme appuyé sur sa canne même assis et à côté de lui sa femme qui tenait son sac à main serré contre ses genoux. La photo d'un taxi dans lequel s'engouffrait une femme enveloppée dans un manteau de fourrure et des bottes en cuir. Un chat dans un arbre et un enfant qui tendait les bras pour le récupérer. Flash lui-même, étendu sur les gradins, l'air paisiblement endormi. Lui encore, dos tourné et la balle dans les mains. La rue depuis un toit -il se demanda comme Peter y avait accédé- et sa tante assise à la table de la cuisine.

Levant les yeux des clichés pour croiser le regard de Peter il se surprit encore de sa douceur, y cherchant une étincelle de défi qui ne vint pas. Il n'osa pas complimenter les photos, se sentant un peu bête si ce n'était que pour dire qu'elles étaient réussies et se contenta de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur les clichés de lui, comprenant ce qu'il avait voulu dire par bon cliché. Il sursauta en sentant la main du photographe sur son épaule et tourna la tête vers lui, se souvenant d'un contact semblable qu'il croyait parfois avoir imaginé. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas et il se souvenait parfaitement du vent qui avait giflé ses joues quand Spiderman l'avait emporté dans les airs, la chaleur de sa main sur son épaule aussi réelle que celle de Parker à cet instant.

Il le suivit jusqu'à la sortie du lycée et haussa un sourcil étonné en le voyant poser son skateboard au sol, prêt à s'élancer. Flash lui demanda s'il devait courir derrière, d'autant plus surpris quand Peter lui dit qu'il allait monter sur la planche à roulettes avec lui. S'exécutant sans chercher à le contredire parce qu'il allait vite se rendre compte que ce n'était pas possible, il suivit sagement ses instructions en s'élançant d'abord seul, bien vite déstabilisé quand Peter sauta sur la planche, retenu par ce dernier qui donna un ferme coup de pied au sol pour qu'ils prennent de la vitesse. Bientôt les rues de New York défilaient rapidement et il suivait les mouvements de l'autre lycéen dans les virages, impressionné par son aisance malgré leurs deux poids à équilibrer.

Voyant venir la maison de Peter en se demandant vaguement comment ils allaient s'arrêter, il ne fut pas tellement surpris quand son acolyte laissa simplement le skate ralentir progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter presque devant la maison. Il descendit de la planche à roulettes et la ramassa quand il fit de même avant d'entrer à l'intérieur et de les diriger vers sa chambre. Tâchant de ne pas trop regarder autour de lui, Flash se laissa bientôt tomber sur le lit de son hôte, grimaçant en le voyant déjà sortir ses affaires pour le devoir de chimie. Il fallait cependant s'y mettre et il tâcha de se concentrer, plus à l'aise quand ils firent une pause pour grignoter quelque chose que pendant que Peter lui expliquait les exercices.

Se laissant aller en arrière sur le lit de celui-ci quand ils en vinrent enfin à bout, Flash soupira lourdement et observa d'un oeil distrait Peter qui hésitait au bord du lit, haussant un sourcil à son intention et finissant par l'interpeller.

« **C'est ton lit Parker, tu peux me le dire si tu veux que je bouge.**

\- **Non c'est bon...**

\- **T'es vraiment bizarre, tu ne t'es jamais laissé faire, tu t'es même vengé de tout ce que j'avais pu te faire, mais tu continues quand même à te faire tabasser par je ne sais qui.**

\- **Je ne me fais pas tabasser.**

\- **Ce n'est pas ce que disent tes hématomes au visage et sûrement sur le reste de ton corps.** »

Pour appuyer ses propos il tendit la main, agrippant le poignet de Peter et remontant sa manche jusqu'à son coude pour dévoiler une entaille quasiment guérie. L'autre lycéen ne se dégagea étrangement pas, esquivant simplement son regard et Flash dessina distraitement un cercle de son pouce sur son poignet. Il observa la blessure en se demandant qui pouvait bien s'en prendre à lui avec un couteau et pourquoi il choisissait de se laisser faire. Levant de nouveau les yeux il finit par trouver ses prunelles chocolatées, soudain assombries par le poids du secret.

« **Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? Je sais que je suis mal placé pour ça...**

\- **Je n'ai pas de problèmes, Flash.** »

Il n'osa pas lui demander s'il en était sûr, il se redressa simplement et caressa une dernière fois son bras avant de récupérer ses affaires, le remerciant pour son aide. Peter le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte où ils restèrent à se regarder sans savoir que dire.

« **A demain.** » tenta finalement Flash.

Peter se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant, avant de passer une main gênée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« **Ouais. A demain. Rentre bien.**

\- **Je ne risque rien.** »

Il rit en s'éloignant, insouciant.

Peter retourna à l'intérieur et annonça à sa tante qu'il sortait pour quelques minutes, l'air soucieux alors qu'il passait dans sa chambre le temps de se changer. Sortant par la fenêtre dans le costume de l'homme araignée il s'élança entre les maisons pour rattraper Flash, bien décidé à l'escorter jusqu'à chez lui, pas convaincu par ses dernières paroles avant de partir. Il avait eut un mauvais pressentiment en les entendant et même en le suivant depuis les toits une sensation désagréable lui nouait le ventre.

Il vit les silhouettes encapuchonnés une seconde avant qu'elles n'encerclent le jeune homme, plongeant immédiatement vers le sol pour intercepter une barre de métal dirigée vers la tête de Flash. Spider-man tira brutalement sur cette dernière pour déséquilibrer son propriétaire et en profita pour assommer ce dernier et ses voisins avec. Il poussa Flash hors de la bagarre sans parvenir à l'en écarter et se réjouit du masque qui cachait un sourire désabusé quand le lycéen accueillit l'un de ses agresseurs d'un rude coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le cinquième ne fut pas assez courageux pour l'attaquer à son tour et s'enfuit dans la ruelle avant d'être stoppé par une toile d'araignée qui le jeta à terre.

Flash se rapprocha de lui, regardant autour d'eux d'un air ébahi avant de lui adresser un regard admiratif et amusé à la fois.

« **J'aurais pu m'en sortir vous savez.** »

L'homme araignée haussa les épaules, un sourire de plus sous son masque et recula d'un pas, prêt à repartir. Le lycée lui adressa un dernier regard, reconnaissant et l'observa disparaître dans l'ombre avant de reprendre sa marche, relaxé. Lui-même repris sa surveillance depuis les toits, étonné quand à quelques mètres de chez lui Flash s'arrêta dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, lançant dans le vide.

« **Je sais que vous m'avez accompagné jusqu'ici.** »

Peter hésita à se montrer, ne voulant pas que Flash s'habitue à une fausse sensation de sécurité, mais finit par céder en le voyant regarder autour de lui pour le trouver, se laissant lentement descendre, tête en bas, le long d'une toile jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. L'autre homme sursauta, surpris par son apparition et étudia un instant le masque auquel il faisait face, semblant soudain s'enhardir. Peter retint son souffle quand il trouva les bords du masque pour lentement le faire glisser le long de son visage, hésitant en atteignant son nez.

Les yeux de Flash étaient rivés sur ses lèvres et Peter déglutit difficilement, tâchant de ne pas fixer les siennes qui s'étaient dangereusement rapprochées. Bientôt leurs bouches s'effleuraient et il se sentit trembler au bout de son fil, reculant juste assez pour pouvoir le lâcher et tomber au sol, se redressant bien vite et profitant de son impulsion folle pour prendre le visage de Flash en coupe et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Immédiatement le lycéen agrippa ses poignets, craignant qu'il disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était apparu et Peter ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, conscient qu'il n'allait pas s'attarder. Les lèvres de Flash étaient rugueuses contre les siennes et sa prise trop dure sur ses poignets mais il ne pouvait que savourer le baiser, apprécier sa rudesse en se laissant croire qu'en effet, Flash pouvait s'en sortir sans lui.

Aussi vite qu'il avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes il s'en détacha, leurs nez s'effleurant brièvement avant qu'il recule. Flash hésita avant de lâcher ses mains, pas certain de ce qu'il devait tirer du baiser et bien trop tôt l'homme araignée avait disparu dans la nuit, espérant oublier le goût de ses lèvres dans les gifles du vent alors qu'il se balançait entre les gratte-ciels.

* * *

Flash se souvenait aussi bien de la chaleur de la main de l'homme araignée sur son épaule que du goût de ses lèvres douces contre les siennes. Menthe. Il voyait chaque soir au travail les chewing gums à la menthe à la caisse de l'épicerie, hésitant à en acheter pour préserver plus longtemps le souvenir de l'étrange baiser échangé avec l'homme araignée.

* * *

Lorsque Peter Parker entra dans l'épicerie il le contempla pensivement, se demandant s'il valait mieux rêvasser d'un héros sans visage ou d'un camarade de classe dont il semblait progressivement se rapprocher. Le bon sens et la logique donnaient raison à sa relation timide avec le photographe. Son coeur aussi, après avoir si longtemps peiné à se faire entendre, et il oublia presque Spiderman quand Peter déposa une boîte de bandages sur le comptoir, brutalement ramené à l'homme araignée cependant parce qu'il y ajouta une boîte de chewing-gums. Lui adressant un regard confus, Flash lui annonça mécaniquement le prix, se trompant presque en lui rendant la monnaie. Il répondit sans tout à fait enregistrer la question quand Peter lui demanda quand est-ce qu'il terminait. L'autre lycéen sembla décréter qu'une dizaine de minutes n'était pas bien long et se promena pensivement entre les rayons en l'attendant, lui souriant joyeusement lorsqu'il ferma enfin l'épicerie pour la nuit.

Ils marchèrent ensemble en silence, s'arrêtant devant la maison de Flash qui hésita sur le perron, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Une fois de plus le regard de Peter était doux quand il le croisait et il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était plus chaleureux que le masque de l'homme araignée. Mais il voyait mal Peter lui voler impérieusement un baiser, ce qui fut confirmé quand il se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches.

« **On pourrait... peut-être... un soir... enfin, peut-être qu'on pourrait, faire quelque chose...**

\- **Autre chose qu'un devoir de chimie.**

\- **Ouais ! C'est ça, tout à fait ça.**

\- **Vendredi soir ?**

\- **Ouais. Ouais c'est bien vendredi soir.**

\- **Peter ?**

\- **Hm ?** »

Flash s'humidifia les lèvres, ne sachant pas comment s'assurer qu'il ne parlait pas simplement d'une simple sortie entre potes. S'approchant timidement de lui à défaut de trouver comment formuler sa question, Flash sourit discrètement en voyant Peter se rapprocher anxieusement à son tour, maladroit alors qu'il hésitait à réellement se pencher vers lui. Le basketteur pressa doucement sa main contre la joue, surpris qu'il se laisse immédiatement aller contre sa paume alors qu'il caressait sa pommette de son pouce, et se pencha avec détermination vers lui, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes et se rassurant une bonne fois pour toute quand Peter vint à sa rencontre.

Le baiser était familier et ses lèvres douces et tièdes contre les siennes. Elles avaient un goût de menthe qu'il reconnut sans tout à fait comprendre, se détachant avec un sourire doux qui trouva une réponse dans les prunelles chocolatées de Peter. Menthe.

« **Tu... toi...**

\- **Flash ?** »

Peter avait l'air inquiet soudain, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux soudain fuyants alors que Flash se souvenait de la chaleur de sa main sur son épaule, reculait d'un pas pour embrasser sa silhouette des yeux et soudain agripper les poignets de l'autre lycéen, cherchant une preuve de ce qu'il croyait deviner.

« **Toi ?** »

Peter avait les yeux écarquillés, l'air surpris et résigné à la fois quand il s'empara de ses poignets, et baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

« **Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment te le dire.**

\- **Tu... vraiment ?**

\- **Je ne voulais pas te mentir Flash.** »

Cherchant son regard, le basketteur trouva ses lèvres sans le vouloir, noyant sa confusion dans un baiser et les bras de Peter noués autour de sa taille maintenant qu'il avait lâché ses poignets pour agripper ses épaules, reconnaissant l'étreinte dont il l'avait déjà gratifié une fois sans le savoir. Il avait un peu de mal à y croire mais devait bien se faire une raison devant les évidences, soufflant finalement.

« **Vendredi soir si il n'y a pas d'urgence alors ?**

\- **... Oui...** »

Peter rit faiblement contre son cou, resserrant son étreinte autour de lui et Flash ne put que faire de même.


End file.
